Saving him
by featherkitten
Summary: Sebastian saves Moriaty and nurses him back to health.
1. Chapter 1

Jim Moriaty got kidnapped and Sebastian thinks that he should just leave him. He really does. He could find a new boss possibly a less annoying one.

_I'm his sniper not his bodyguard, _Sebastian thinks. But of course he doesn't leave him. He kills the people holding Jim hostage and carries him off. Sebastian didn't even get injured. He wishes he could say the same for his boss whose captors had drug over dosed him. Plus he has broken ribs, is unconscious and has a fever. There isn't a hospital for miles not that he's likely to survive the trip to one.

"I thought you were smart Jim," Sebastian says after setting him down. He had found a cave to camp out in. "But you just had to get yourself kidnapped." Jim doesn't answer of course and Sebastian takes off Jim's clothes to see how bad the injuries really are. There are bruises everywhere expect the face Sebastian figures they needed Jim identifiable for some reason.

He feels angry even though the bruises aren't life threatening. Stupid captors, stupid Jim for getting kidnapped in the first place. Stupid him for not leaving Jim to die.

Then he gets out his first aid kit and dabs rubbing acholol to the wounds. He bandages up Jim's ribs and puts a wet cloth to his forehead. Jim looks innocent as he lays there completely unlike the loud, annoying, heartless, muderous pshycopath he truly is. Sebastian would do anything to have Jim annoy him right now.

* * *

I don't know if this is going to end up being friendship or romance.


	2. Chapter 2

StArBarD: thanks for the advice. Friendship does seem like the better option I'll probably go with it. Thanks for the fave and alert.

DarkSavior9: yeah its not. Thanks I hope to write more soon. Thanks for the fave.

Jozefiend: thanks for the fave and alert.

* * *

He was cold, dizzy and hurt everywhere. He made a mental to get Sebastian to kill his captors after his brillant escape. Although he didn't know how he was going to escape or where he was. Last he remembered he was chained to a chair now he was laying down without restraints with his head on a pillow and a blanket covering him.

He looked around. _Obviously I'm in a cave somewhere. I probably haven't been taken back to London then. A__nother blanket and pillow across from me. Signs of a fire having been made here. There's a first aid kit. If it was the captors I would still be restrained and wouldn't have been left alone like this. Rescue mission more likely but I didn't tell anyone I was coming here. Was I followed?_

Before Jim could figure out the answer to that question Sebastian walked in carrying his gun and some fish. Did he shoot the fish?

"Sebastian?" Jim croaked. "You saved me." It was a statement not a question but Sebastian nodded in reply anyway.

"Don't try to move," Sebastian said. "Your ribs are broken, you have a fever and you've been in a coma for a few days. Your captors drug over dosed you. And I've already killed all of them so no need to order me to do that."

"Aw I missed your killing spree. Your going on another one when we get home."

"Alright boss."

"And be sure to take the bullets out when you clean the fish." Sebastian looked at him as if he was insane. That was just rude he hadn't even done anything crazy recently, had he?

"Jim I didn't shoot the fish. I took my gun with me for protection and because I didn't want to leave it alone with you in case there was someone after us." Jim thought that over. He knew a gun shot would have made a lot of noise. They didn't want to be discovered but he was still disappointed that Sebastian killed the fish the boring way. If they ever went fishing together Jim would make things bloody good fun, litterally.

"I'm surprised you got kidnapped," Sebastian said getting Jim's mind off fish. "You usually have some master plan."

"Getting kidnapped was part of the plan. I was gathering information."

"You could have gotten someone to spy on them."

"Yeah but I was just so bored and there were some interesting details that I figured would be easier to understand though a first hand experience. I would have brillantly escaped afterwards of course."

"Really? When? Because you weren't even responsive when I showed up! If I hadn't come you would be dead by now!"

"Why did you come here?"

"To save you. I don't know why I bothered though. I should have just gotten a new boss."

Jim was silent for a moment then he said something which really surprised Sebastian. "Thanks for saving me."

"Your welcome. And I'd say it was no problem but it was a pretty big problem actually especially the finding you part. Don't get kidnapped again." It was several minutes (although it felt like a lot longer for the two of them) before Sebastian asked "So how you feeling?"

"Obviously not well right now." Seriously what an obvious and boring question. "Please tell me we're leaving soon."

"Jim your in critical medical condition. I'm surprised your not still in the coma."

"I'm having a lengthy conversation with you right now how sick could I be?"

"Very sick. Now be quiet you need to get some rest." Jim groaned. He was bored already.

* * *

My muse said to wake Moriaty up but I'm not sure if I shouldn't have done another chapter of him being unconscious. Also I'm not sure where Sebastian and Jim are right now but I'm thinking somewhere really remote with lots of trees. Sorry if this is medically inaccurate.


	3. Chapter 3

koryandrs: thanks.

StarBarD: thanks for the advice. I edited the chapter I hope its clearer now.

HayleyFarrell: thanks for the alert.

123petmaster: thanks for the fave.

llCapo: thanks for the alert.

* * *

"What?" Sebastian asked. Jim repeated himself only to be told not to talk with his mouth full which annoyed Jim even more than it usually would have."Don't pout Jim."

Jim swallowed. "I wasn't pouting and what I said was tell me a story."

"A story? About what?"

"I don't know. Anything as long as its not boring."Jim had been complaining about how bored he was ever chance he got, maybe a story would shut him up for a while.

"Once a upon a time-"

"There's a cliche beginning."

Sebastian ingored him. "There was a consulting criminal and a consultimg detective."

Jim grinned. "And the consulting criminal burned the consulting detective's heart out."

"With the help of his best sniper."

"How do you help?"

"I don't know, maybe I kill someone. So anyway after burning the detective's heart out the consulting criminal umm..."

"Blew up Paris."

"What do you have against Paris?"

"Nothing in particular, although I have had some bad experiences with French clients. I like blowing stuff up. Anyway on with the story."

"So the detective's doctor vowed to bring down the consulting criminal and the sniper finally quit and got a less crazy boss. The end."

"You left out a lot of people. Besides you'd never quit. John swearing revenge could be fun to deal with though."

"I would so quit!"

"If you really wanted to get rid of me you wouldn't have saved me. But you did save me because you _like _me. A sniper getting emotionally attached to his boss, I thought you were smarter than that, Sebby."

"I am smarter than that and don't call me Sebby! It was just easy to save you than find a boss who pays as much."

Jim smirked. "Whatever you say Sebastian." Sebastian was actually a bit relieved when Jim went back to complaining about being bored.

* * *

This story is set somewhere before season two.


End file.
